The prior art includes various devices for providing an enclosed litterbox for cats. Despite the various individual devices in the prior art for feeding, grooming and providing a litterbox for pet cats there remains a need for an enclosed apparatus which incorporates the functions of automatically feeding, grooming and providing a litterbox for cats.